familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nickolaus Domelle (1887-1964)
|short_name= Nickolaus Domelle |surname =Domelle |given_name =Nickolaus |long_name =Nickolaus Domelle |alternative_names =Nick Domelle |sex=M |father =Adam Domelle (c1860-) |mother =Christine Rizer (c1860-) |birth_month= 10 |birth_day =20 |birth_year =1887 |death_month= 8 |death_day =28 |death_year =1964 |death_nation-subdiv1 =Indiana |remains =Lake Village Cemetery, Lake Village, Newton County, Indiana |wedding1_month= 5 |wedding1_day =14 |wedding1_year =1910 |wedding1_locality =Philadelphia |wedding1_county =Philadelphia County, Pennsylvania |wedding1_nation-subdiv1 =Pennsylvania |joined_with=Francisca Traum+Barbara Unknown |sources= |Emigration =June 1907 }} Nickolaus Domelle was baptized at St. Trinitintis, in the town of Triebswetter, in the county of Torontal, Hungaria, October 20, 1887.Handwritten on back of Marriage Certificate of Nickolaus Domelle and Francisca Traum. His father is listed as Adam Domelle. Fiume to New York Nickolaus arrived in the United States on 26 June 1907. He sailed from Fiume on the SS Carpathia on 08 June 1907, and arrived at the Port of New York.Miklos Domle, SS Carpathia Passenger List, arrival Port of New York, 26 June 1907. The Passenger List for SS Carpathia states: :Name listed as Miklos(sic) Domle, aged 18(?), male, smith, German, last residence was Gattaja, final destination is Chicago, has $21, never in US before, going to cousin Janos Domle at Rogers Park 4546, Chicago, Ill, 5 foot 6 inches, dark complected, fair hair, yellow eyes, place of birth Gattaja. Pennsylvania Despite his intention to travel to Chicago to see his cousin John Domelle, Nickolaus married Francisca Traum on 14 May 1910 in Philadelphia, PA. It is uncertain at this time if he traveled back and forth, or went from the port at New York to Philadelphia. Sadly, Francisca did not live long after her marriage, as Nickolaus is married to Barbara (last name unknown at this time) by 1913.Nicholas Domelle - 1930 US Census, Indiana, Newton County, Township of Lincoln, District 13, Village of Thayer, 09 April 1930, Sheet 4A. Nickolaus and Barbara only had one child, Elizabeth Domelle, who was born in Philadelphia on 20 June 1917.1920 US Census, Pennsylvania, Philadelphia County, District 17, Ward 352, 13 January 1920, Sheet 3A. Nickolaus's Declaration of Intention, dated 04 March 1919, State of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia County states: :Nickolaus Domelle; aged 31 years; occupation ??wood Finisher; white, fair-complexion, brown hair and eyes, 5 foot 71/2 inches, 152 pounds; born at Nagy Osz, Hungary 20 October 1887; resides at 1735 Palethorpe, Philadelphia; emigrated from Fiume, Hungary on vessel Carpathia; last foreign residence was Gattalya(?), Hungary; married to Barbara, born in Hungary; arrived at Port of New York 26 June 1907.Nickolaus Domelle, Declaration of Intention, 04 March 1919, State of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia County. Indiana Based on his Petition for Naturalization, by 1924, Nickolaus and Barbara had moved out to Indiana to join his brother William where they were farming land in Newton County. Nickolaus's Petition for Naturalization, dated 20 October 1924, Newton County, Indiana states: :Nickolaus Domelle; resides at Lake Village, Indiana; occupation Farming; born October 20 1887 at Nagy Osz, Hungary; emigrated from Fiume, Hungary on June 1, 1907; arrived at Port of New York on June 26, 1907 on vessel Carpathia; wife is Barbara, born November 28, 1889 at Hungary; one child, Elizabeth, born June 20, 1917 at Philadelphia, PA; resident of Indiana since March 1, 1920. Petition of Intention No. 24413. Witnesses: Henry E. Stoner, merchant, Lake Village, Ind. and Herman DeFries, farmer, Thayer, Ind.Nickolaus Domelle - Petition for Naturalization, 20 October 1924, Newton County, Indiana The same day (20 October 1924), Nickolaus's first cousin once removed, Anthony Domele, son of John Domele (the "Janos Domle" mentioned in Nickolaus's passenger list), was also naturalized in the same court.Anthony Domele - Petition for Naturalization, 20 October 1924, Newton County, Indiana Nickolaus's older brother William was naturalized one week earlier, on 13 October 1924, again in the same Newton County court.William Domelle - Petition for Naturalization, 13 October 1924, Newton County, Indiana By the time of the 1930 census, Nickolaus and Barbara were still farming in Newton County. Nickolaus's previous occupation had been smithingNickolaus Domelle, SS Carpathia Passenger List, arrival Port of New York, 26 June 1907. back in Europe, and wood finishing1920 US Census, Pennsylvania, Philadelphia County, Philadelphia, District 17, Ward 352, 13 January 1920, Sheet 3A. in Philadelphia, but once in Indiana, he farmed on land adjacent to his brother.Nicholas Domelle - 1930 US Census, Indiana, Newton County, Township of Lincoln, District 13, Village of Thayer, 09 April 1930, Sheet 4A. Death and burial Nickolaus passed away 28 August 1964, four years after his wife Barbara passed away. He is buried in Lake Village Cemetery, Lake Village, Newton County, Indiana. References Category:Upgraded from info page